Trick or Treat
by nanaimoanimefan
Summary: It's Halloween. I think the title says enough.
1. Chapter 1

TRICK OR TREAT.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CARDCAPTOR SAKURA. (WISH I DID)

In this story, Sakura and Tomoyo are 12.

Authors Note: This story just came to me one night in June after reading a friends. I love Halloween, and Cardcaptor Sakura so the two kind of flowed together in my mind. (Thanks to my friend and fellow Fan-fiction author, Raven Sama for the Spider hating idea.)

It was another typical Thursday afternoon at the Kinomoto house. Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting on her bed doing homework, while Kero was sitting on the floor, playing and yelling at his favorite video game. It was October 29th. Only two days before one of their favorite times of the year. Sakura looked outside, the cool fall wind rustling through the brightly colored leaves in the tree outside her bedroom window. Sakura always loved Autumn, the cool breeze, the bright colors, and the way the fallen leaves seemed to dance in the wind. What she loved the most though, was the way that Tomoyo's hair flowed around her in the wind. It was almost as if she were some beautiful Angel sent to Earth to be with her. To watch over and protect her. She closed her eyes and pictured her Tomoyo, dressed beautifully in a long white dress while staring out over a small pond. A slight crimson blush crept up on her cheeks as she continued daydreaming. Tomoyo noticed and blushed herself at how cute Sakura looked. She shook her head to clear her thoughts and poked her friend in the ribs.

"Sakura?"

"Ah! Tomoyo, you scared me!"

"Sorry. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh...um... it's nothing, really. Let's get back to work ok?" Said Sakura as she picked up her pencil and started scribbling.

They finished about an hour later and tried to decide on what to do for Halloween.

"We could have a party." Said Sakura.

"I don't know... we're still a little young for that. Aren't we?"

"We could always stay home."

"No. It's Halloween. I want to do something special... with you." Said Sakura while holding Tomoyo's hand.

"Why don't you go Trick or Treating?" Asked Kero.

"We're not little anymore, kids our age don't really go Trick or Treating."

"Sure they do!" Said Tomoyo. "You should have seen all of the older kids we had at our house last year! We even had a few teenagers! This will probably be the last time we can do this."

"Well I don't see why not." Said Sakura.

Touya knocked on the door and said that dinner was ready.

"Ok. We'll be down in a few minutes."

Her and Tomoyo put their books away and tidied up a little as Kero turned off the T.V. and yawned.

"Goodnight you two." He said tiredly.

"Goodnight Kero." Said Sakura.

"Have a good sleep Kero-chan." Said Tomoyo.

"Girls! Come and eat now or go without!" Touya yelled from downstairs.

"Hai!"

Tomoyo and Sakura took their seats at the table while Fujitaka put the food on their plates and Touya poured their milk.

"So how was your afternoon girls?" Asked Sakura's father.

"Great! Tomoyo and I decided that we're going to go out Trick or Treating one last time before we get too old."

"Thats nice. Are you going together?"

"Hai."

"I'm going to make the best costume for Sakura! It's going to be so Kawaii!" Said Tomoyo.

"Don't forget Tomoyo-chan, you need one too."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and put her hand on her chin as she thought about a costume that she could make for herself.

"Ok."

"Kaiju dosen't need a costume... she's scary enough as it is." Said Touya.

"I am not a monster! Quit calling me that!"

"Now now you two, quit fighting."

Sakura huffed and sat back in her chair angrily as Fujitaka took his seat.

"Let's eat shall we?" He said.

"ITADAKIMASU!"

After dinner was finished, Sakura walked Tomoyo home so they could tell her mother about their plans for Saturday night.

"Oh, that's so great!" Said Sonomi. "I'll agree to it... but only under one condition."

"What is it?" Asked Sakura.

"You have to come over here and Trick or Treat so I can get a picture of you two in costume!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

Tomoyo gave Sakura a goodnight hug and kiss and said she would see her tomorrow.

"Goodnight Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura said as she waved and walked down the driveway.

Sakura sighed as she walked up the stairs towards her room. She opened the door to see Touya and Kero whispering to each other with big smirks on their faces.

"Hey! What are you two whispering about?"

"Gotta go!" Said Touya as he ran out of her room and down the stairs to the kitchen to get himself a snack.

"Kero-chan?" She said annoyed.

"Sorry... can't tell you."

Sakura sighed again as she sat down and started to get ready for bed. Her mind kept drifting back to Tomoyo's excited face when she agreed to let her make a costume for her.

"She really does love dressing me up doesn't she?" Sakura thought to herself while smiling.

She changed into her Pajama's, and climbed into bed wondering what kind of outfit Tomoyo had in store for her on Halloween. Her mind scanned through thousands of possibilities. Knowing Tomoyo, it would be something very frilly with lots of ribbons. Her mind shifted to thinking of what costume Tomoyo was going to make for herself.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure she'll look lovely in it." Sakura said yawning. She hugged herself through the covers and couldn't wait for tommorrow to come as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

She woke up the next morning to the smell of her father cooking breakfast like he usually did. But this time, it had smelled even more delicious than usual. Her stomach growled as she stretched and got out of bed. She sat at her desk and brushed her hair as Kero woke up and begged her for some food.

"I'll bring some up to you after ok?"

"You'd better! The wrath of a hungry guardian beast isn't something you want to deal with."

She put on her uniform and ran downstairs to get her share of the food before her greedy brother ate it all. Her face lit up as she noticed Tomoyo standing in the kitchen next to her father, helping him cook breakfast.

"Tomoyo-chan!" She squealed as she hugged her friend from behind. She turned her around and gave her a sweet, good morning kiss on the lips.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to this." Said Touya.

Tomoyo and Sakura had been going out for some time now, and everyone was happy for them. But Touya still had a hard time grasping the concept that his baby sister was in love with another girl and teased them about it often.

"Mother had to go into work early this morning, so she said that she would drop me off here on her way. When I got here, your father was just starting to cook breakfast and I asked him if I could help."

"I accepted, and Tomoyo had a great idea about adding some spices to the meat so... I asked her if she could show me."

"At least it'll taste better than when Kaiju cooks."

Sakura quickly closed the distance between herself and her brother and gave him a smack upside the head for his trouble.

"Stupid Onii-chan!" She said while sticking out her tongue.

Fujitaka asked Tomoyo to sit and started dishing out the wonderfully smelling meal. After breakfast, Sakura took some up to Kero, got her Schoolbag, and headed back downstairs to see Tomoyo waiting by the front door.

"Sorry about that. Thanks for waiting Tomoyo-chan."

She slipped on her shoes and took Tomoyo's hand as they headed of to School.

"So? Have you decided on what you want your costume to be Tomoyo-chan?"

"Of course!"

"Well... what is it?"

"It's a surprise. You'll see it tomorrow when I give you yours."

Back at the house, it was Touya's day off, so him and Kero continued their conversation that Sakura had cut short last night.

"Ha Ha. This is going to be great!" Said Kero.

"I've already got the materials so, all I need to do now is make it." Said Touya.

"Will it take long?" Asked Kero.

"No. Not really. The hardest part is going to be getting Sakura to find it."

"Why not put it in the shower? Then, when she changes into Tomoyo's costume, I'll make a noise so she'll look inside. When she does, I'll make it jump out at her."

"Ha Ha! Great!"

"Hey, just out of curiosity, why didn't you get Yue to help you instead of me?"

"Because he would never do something like this to Sakura."

"Yeah, that's true." Said Kero.

"When it's done I'll let you know so we can do a test run ok?"

"Ok."

At school, Tomoyo and Sakura had made it into the classroom just in time. They walked to their desks and Sakura let out a blood curtling scream.

"EEEEEEEEEEEK!"

She turned around and ran to the front of the room, jumping up on Tereda Sensei's desk.

"What? What is it?" Asked Chiharu.

Her and Tomoyo ran to Sakura's desk to see what all the fuss was about as some of the boys starting laughing. When they got there, they saw a little fake spider sitting near the edge of her desk. Chiharu put her hand to her mouth to try and cover her laugh as Tomoyo looked back at a still frightened Sakura.

"Is it gone? Did you kill it?"

Tomoyo chuckled a bit as she picked up the little beast and brought it to show Sakura.

"No! Keep it away!"

"It's not real Sakura-chan." Said Tomoyo while laughing.

"Hoe?"

She quickly poked it and saw that it didn't move an inch. The boys were still laughing, and even some of the girls joined in. The rest of the boys congratulated Yamazaki on his little prank as Chiharu and Sakura looked at each other and nodded. Sakura jumped off the desk and drop kicked him in the head as Chiharu started choking him. Everyone in the room burst out laughing as Tereda Sensei entered the class.

"All right everyone, settle down and take your seats please."

The rest of the day went on as usual, although Yamazaki had a splitting headache.

Sakura had invited Tomoyo to her place after school, and that with it being Friday, maybe have a sleep over. Tomoyo accepted but said that she wanted to put some finishing touches on their costumes before she came over. Sakura agreed and the two shared a hug and a kiss before going their seperate ways. Tomoyo rushed home and got right to work on finishing their costumes for tomorrow night. She decided to have dinner with her mother, as she would be gone most of the day tommorrow. But Sonomi promised her daughter to return before her and Sakura arrived to go Trick or Treating. After dinner, Tomoyo wrapped up the costumes, packed an overnight bag, and headed for Sakura's. At dinner, Sakura told her dad and brother that she wanted Tomoyo to spend the night and that she was bringing their costumes with her. After hearing this, Touya wolfed down his dinner and ran upstairs to tell Kero that their chance would come later that night. He picked up his 'Project' and put it in the shower. Kero's part would come later, when Tomoyo would ask Sakura to try on her costume.


	3. Chapter 3

When Tomoyo arrived, she suggested that they do their homework before getting down to business. So, her and Sakura went upstairs and started.

"What should we do first?"

"Well, I know how much you hate math, so why don't we get it out of the way."

"Great."

Sakura's eyes kept straying to the two packages that Tomoyo had brought with her, but she kept at it until all their math homework was finished. They didn't have alot of other homework, so it didn't take long before they were finished.

"There! Finally!" Exclaimed Sakura. "Maybe I should use the Erase Card and wipe out all of the Math homework in the school."

"Heh, heh. I don't think Tereda Sensei would like that." Replied Tomoyo.

"Can I see the costumes now Tomoyo-chan?"

"Shouldn't we tidy up and get ready for bed first?"

"Pretty please?"

"Geez Sakura-chan, you're like a little kid on Christmas morning! I swear!"

"I want to make you happy Tomoyo-chan. I know how much you love making outfits for me, and you love videotaping me in them... don't you?"

"Of course! Everything Sakura-chan does should be forever recorded on tape!" Tomoyo said while walking over to the boxes she brought in with her.

She picked up the one with her costume inside and told Sakura to turn around while she put it on. Sakura sat on her bed and turned to face the window until Tomoyo was ready. It took a while, but Tomoyo was finished and told Sakura that she could turn around and look now. Sakura turned and faced her friend. A light crimson blush formed on her face as she saw Tomoyo dressed in a very elaborate, and beautiful Princess Costume that she was positive had no equal in the world.

"Tomoyo-chan! You're so beautiful! But then again... you always have been." Said Sakura as she drew closer to her Princess. She pulled her close and looked at her with her blazing green orbs, her face only mere inches from Tomoyo's.

"Sakura-chan..." Was all Tomoyo got out as Sakura forcefully pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. Tomoyo's body tensing, then slowly relaxing as she kissed back with all the love she could give. Both girls sighed contently as they broke the kiss that neither wanted to end.

"Let me guess Tomoyo-chan... mine is a Prince's costume, right?"

"No. Every time we go to a dance, or out to dinner or a special event together, we end up going as a matched set. Or opposites. So this time I decided on two completely different outfits for us."

Tomoyo picked up the box that contained Sakura's outfit and gave it to her.

"You're going to look perfect in it Sakura-chan."

Sakura was about to open the box when there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in."

"Sakura... is Tomoyo in here?"

"Yes. I'm here Touya. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you downstairs for a minute?"

"Sure. I'll be right there."

Touya nodded and closed the door. As soon as it was closed, he ran to the bathroom and told Kero to get ready. He checked to make sure everything was in place and hurried downstairs to meet Tomoyo.

"Go ahead and change Sakura-chan. When you're done, come downstairs so you can show everybody ok?"

"Hai."

Tomoyo went downstairs as Sakura headed to the bathroom to change into her costume.

"What did you want to talk about Touya?"

"Actually... I was wondering if I could borrow your Camcorder for a minute?"

"Ok... may I ask what for?"

"You'll see in a minute." Said Touya as he set up the Camera so he could catch Sakura's reaction to his surprise.

Upstairs, Sakura entered the bathroom and started to undress. She stripped down to her underwear and opened the box that Tomoyo gave her. Inside was a short, black Mini-skirt, black long sleeved shirt and fish-net stockings. There was also a pair of knee high leather boots and a small Witches hat.

"I guess she wants me to be a Witch this year huh?" Sakura said laughing. "At least I won't have to wear ugly green make-up, or put a huge fake wart on my nose! That's one of the great things about Tomoyo's outfits... if it doesn't suit me, she'll make it suit me."

Sakura pulled out all of the peices to her costume. Or so she thought. After removing the boots, she saw two other items stuffed into the bottom of the box. She pulled one of them out and held it up to get a better look. She sweatdropped.

"Tomoyo-chan..." She said whining as she looked at the pair of black and orange panties she was holding. In the box was a matching bra.

"That's Tomoyo... she always has to co-ordinate everything."

Sakura sighed and took off what remained of her clothes. She put on her new 'Halloween' underwear, and laid out the rest of her clothes. Kero meanwhile, was hiding in the shower and starting to grow impatient at how long this was taking. He had enough and made a loud noise by knocking over a shampoo bottle into the tub, startling Sakura.

"What was that?" Sakura said out loud. She walked over to the shower curtain and pulled it back, expecting to find what had made the noise. As soon as she pulled the curtain back, Kero pulled a string, causing a massive spider to jump out at her.

"HOEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed as she bolted from the bathroom. She ran downstairs as fast as she could and hid behind Tomoyo.

"What? What is it Sakura-chan?"

"Sp...sp..."

"Spider?"

Tomoyo could feel Sakura shake her head yes and looked over at Touya, who was litterally rolling on the floor laughing. Kero flew down seconds later asking how it worked.

"Gr...gre..ha,ha,ha,ha..." He couldn't even speak he was laughing so hard.

Sakura was shaking with anger as she stood up. Touya and Kero took one look at her and started howling again.

"Ha,ha,ha,ha,ha... look...look at her! This makes it even more perfect!"

Sakura looked down and realized that she was only wearing the bra and panties that Tomoyo had made for her. She hugged herself and tried to cover up as Tomoyo tried to surpress a laugh. Just then, the front door opened and Fujitaka stepped inside.

"Hello everyone! I'm back!" He said as he pulled in the last of his luggage from outside. He turned around and saw Sakura trying to cover up the fact that she was almost nude.

"Gah! Sakura! What are you doing? Why are you in your underwear?"

"Onii-chan... I'm going to kill you!" She screamed as she lunged at him. Tomoyo thought fast and grabbed hold of Sakura's waist as she struggled to get free so she could give Touya the slow, agonizing death that he no doubtly deserved. Kero laughed and denied in having any part of this little stunt.

"Yeah right Kero-chan! You're probably the one that came up with this little prank, aren't you?"

"Calm down Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo said.

She picked up a blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around Sakura as she led her back upstairs. She was going to lead her into her bedroom but Sakura broke free and stomped angrily into the bathroom. She threw back the shower curtain and tore the large, menacing spider to shreds.


	4. Chapter 4

"Grrr! I'm going to kill them!"

Tomoyo walked in the room and closed the door behind her.

"It's ok Sakura-chan. You can kill them later. Right now you'd better put some clothes on before you catch cold!"

Tomoyo took the blanket from around her and folded it neatly while Sakura looked around for her clothes. Tomoyo looked back at Sakura and blushed.

"What?" Asked Sakura.

"Nothing. It's ok."

"What is it Tomoyo-chan?"

"Well... It's just... You look so cute right now!"

Sakura sweatdropped.

"Th... Thanks. I think?"

Tomoyo helped Sakura with the rest of her costume and picked up her Camcorder.

"You look so Kawaii!" She squealed while placing one hand on her cheek.

Sakura blushed as she looked at herself in the mirror and noticed that something was missing.

"Tomoyo-chan? Aren't I supposed to have a broom or something?"

"Oh! You're right! Oh no!"

"Hey! I know! I can use my staff!" Exclaimed Sakura.

"I guess. But it won't be the same." Tomoyo said with dissapointment in her voice.

"It's ok Tomoyo-chan. This way I can get my revenge on Onii-chan at the same time."

"Huh? What do you mean? How?"

"You let me worry about that. I would like it if you could film it for me though."

Sakura leaned over and whispered into Tomoyo's ear. Tomoyo's smile grew slowly and her eyebrows raised as Sakura told her about her idea. The two girls shook hands in agreement and went to work. Tomoyo went down the hall and stood outside Touya's room with her video camera rolling as Sakura pulled out one of her Sakura cards. She flung open his door and stared at him angrily while he told her how silly she looked in that outfit. Tomoyo got an angry look and turned toward Sakura.

"Do it Sakura-chan!"

Sakura twirled her staff and yelled: "Little Card! Turn Onii-chan into the size of a three year old!"

She brought her staff down on the card and Touya was enveloped in a flash of light. He was frozen stiff as the cards power took effect, slowly shrinking him down to the size he was when he was three years old. The light faded, and Touya realized what had happened as he look up at Sakura, who seemed to tower over him like a telephone pole. He sweatdropped as Sakura glared down at him and cracked her knuckles. He screamed as he tried to run away.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Get back here Onii-chan!" Yelled Sakura as she chased after him. Tomoyo followed them with her Camcorder and laughed as Sakura kicked him in the butt over and over. He tried to leave the room, but Tomoyo stepped in front of him and blocked his path. He turned around and saw Sakura raise her staff high above her. She brought it down square on top of his head. He collapsed and moaned as he saw dozens of little witch Sakura's dancing around his head.

"That'll teach you!" Said Sakura.

"Hmmph!" Tomoyo said while turning curtly on her heel and walking after Sakura.

Sakura sighed as she stopped at the top of the stairs. A broad smile appeared on her face and she started laughing at what had just happened. Tomoyo joined in and they laughed until they had tears in their eyes.

"Ok, ok. We should get going before it gets too late." Said Sakura.

They headed downstairs to tell her dad that they were ready, and that they were going to Tomoyo's before going Trick or Treating.

"Did you girls want me to give you a ride?"

"No. That's ok dad. We already have one."

Tomoyo looked at her in confusion as Sakura put on her shoes.

"Sakura-chan? We don't have a ride." She stated matter of factly.

Sakura took Tomoyo's hand and led her outside. She took her around the back of the house and looked around.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura leaned in and kissed Tomoyo passionately as she pulled out the Fly Card. They broke the kiss and Sakura showed Tomoyo the card.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Yes! Of course!" She replied enthusiastically.

"FLY!"

A pair of wings appeared on Sakura's back and she stood behind Tomoyo and hugged her tightly. Tomoyo nodded to Sakura that she was ready and they took flight. Tomoyo sighed in awe as she saw the twinkling lights of the city below. A few bright bursts of color from fireworks lighting up the night sky ahead of them.

"It's so beautiful!" She said as she focused her Camera in on them.

'Not as beautiful as you.' Thought Sakura as she blushed and looked down at Tomoyo. They landed a few minutes later at Tomoyo's and made sure everything was perfect before knocking.

"That was amazing Sakura-chan! Thank You!"

"You're very welcome my little Princess!"

Tomoyo giggled and pulled Sakura closer. She was about to kiss her when the door flew open and they saw Sonomi standing there with stars in her eyes and a video camera in her hand.

"Ohhhh! You two are so cute together!"

Sakura and Tomoyo sweatdropped.

"Trick or Treat!" They said together.

They returned a few hours later and went upstairs to Tomoyo's room to get a better look at their loot.

"Don't eat too much tonight girls or you'll be sick!" Yelled Sonomi from downstairs.

"Hai!"

"So? What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Asked Tomoyo.

Sakura got a bright smile on her face and stood up.

"I know!" She said as she helped Tomoyo to her feet.

She went into Tomoyo's bathroom and closed the door. Tomoyo was going to go in and see what she was doing when Sakura asked her to knock on the door and say Trick or Treat. Tomoyo did and gasped when Sakura opened the door. She was standing there completely naked and blushing.

"Treat." She said as she kissed Tomoyo and led her over to the bed.

Sonomi had her ear to the door and smiled as she heard Sakura's words.

She giggled and thought to herself: "Treat indeed."

THE END.


End file.
